The Knight of Skyrim
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: This follows the Dragonborn's story, as told by how I played Skyrim. I figured why not you know?
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim is owned by Bethesda

Authors Note: I like to roleplay my own little storyline for Skyrim, so I decided...what the hell I'll share it with my fans.

Knight of Skyrim

Chapter One: Date with Death

* * *

How did it all go wrong? I remember when I first came from Cyrodiil heading to Skyrim. I heard about this country, how it was falling apart due to a civil war, how the Empire was struggling against some rebellion that was trying to take Skyrim back for the Nords. I didn't care about that. I grew up living a poor life, as a beggar on the streets lost because my parents both died in the Great War between the Empire and the Auldin Dominion. I went to begging, trying to just survive, even resorting to things that I'm not proud of that, things that stain my honor to this day. I wanted to improve my life, I wanted to do better, if not for the kindness of others I wouldn't have. It was due to a kindness I received...an Imperial Officer taking pity on my situation and saying that good things should happen to those who deserve it, and I deserved it. That kindness was something I can never forget. That officer gave me a book, I remember it. Tales of Knights, heroes protecting those who were weaker than they were, warriors of honor who didn't ask for much, and gave everything for return. That was what I wanted to be, that was the life I wanted to live. So I did, for a while at least, I went across Cyrdiil doing things, fighting off the bandit, becoming a traveling knight. I named myself the Wandering Knight, with no king except the wind that blows free. My new father was proud of my accomplishments, up until he died due to age reaching him. His died peacefully, which is all anyone can ask for when one lives the life of a warrior, so I felt no sadness only pride.

I was unsatisfied though, it was weird. I was living the life I've always wanted but I felt unhappy, I felt like merely protecting my home wasn't good enough. So I traveled, I went to many places across Tamriel but...eventually ended up back in Cryodiil. I still felt unhappy, I still felt like my life wasn't leading to much, I still felt like my power wasn't being used to protect the innocent but hurt the guilty. Eventually an idea came to my mind, one I now regret. I would come to Skyrim and protect the civilians there during this great Civil War. To harm any bandits that would dare raid a war torn village, and protect the children who suffered in the streets. It seemed perfect, so perfect was this new life that there was no way it could go wrong right? Well, I was wrong, it went very wrong.

The thing about coming to a war torn country is that if you are seen crossing the border with some of the Empire's enemies. You tend to get mistaken for one of them. I tried to plead my innocence, but my armor and weapons did nothing but harm my case. So even though I did nothing, I was knocked out and thrown into the back of the wagon.

I finally came to, eventually, when I heard the words "Hey you, you're finally awake" I looked ahead at this strange man in blue armor, the armor of the rebels. He smiled at me with a warm smile, which was odd to me. I could tell by his face, he was a nord, one of the main population of Skyrim. He meant well in his voice, "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same with us" He looked to his side "And that thief over there." Wait, thief?

I looked to the left and saw this thief, he looked like he was bitter and angry, well he was being arrested that should actually come as no surprise. He said to the man who talked to me. "Damn you Stormcloaks" So that's the rebellions name. "Skyrim was fine before you came along, the Empire was nice and lazy." That is a normal sentiment as of late. Even I can not argue that the Empire has gotten quite lazy after the end of the Great War. "If they haven't been searching for you, I could have stolen that horse and went half way to Hammerfall" I paused at that, horse what horse.

Suddenly a memory hit my mind.

**Flashback: **

_I arrived at the border on horseback, when suddenly I felt this arm pulling my leg tossing me to the ground "See you sucker!" _

**End Flashback: **

My eyes glared at him, that was my horse! The Stormcloak was talking to me as I looked to my left and saw this man with a gag on his mouth look down almost like he was reflecting on some thing. I heard that horse thief go. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Without missing a beat that Stormcloak said "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief"

I finally spoke up, "Stranger, what's your name?"

He smiled at me and said "Ralaf, proud member of the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim." I looked at him quietly. "The Empire dishonored us by making this truce with those damn Thalmor elves." I glared slightly at that. The Dominon's elves did deserve that hatred, any being that thinks themselves above others like they do deserves all the scorn they get. "So what is your name son?"

"Names Dillon, I call myself a Wandering Knight. I grew up in Cyrodiil" I said quietly. "At the risk of offending you, I do not hate the Empire"

Ralaf smiled at me and said "You can not possibly offend me, knight. We are all entitled to our opinions, however I hope you noticed, if only for a minute. Why we fight the Empire, why we do what we have to, why even when they kill us today, the Rebellion will fight on and our spirits will guide our sucessors to victory" I smiled slightly at that

I said "I do see your point of view, Ralaf" I then looked in the sky. "The Empire has its flaws, and even I have noticed that on my travels that there are many of the Empire who abuse their power. Who hurt the Empire's image more than doing what they are supposed to." I looked at him and said "The Empire I know would protect the innocent and harm only the guilty without asking much in return." I looked down at the road. "That's the Empire I remember, that's the Empire I wish was there today"

Ralaf smiled and said "If the Empire we were fighting were like your Empire, well we wouldn't have been fighting it in the first place"

I heard the horse driver bitterly go "Shut up back there" It sounded almost like our words were offending him.

I heard the horse thief look at the gagged man and said "What's with him huh?" I paused and thought the same thing myself

Suddenly I heard Ralaf go "What your tongue, you are talking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King!" I paused at the anger in Ralaf's words. That was true fury, like if our hands were not bonded together Ralaf would kill the horse thief before we even got to where ever they were taking us.

Ulfric shot Ralaf a look and suddenly his body shifted to the left, almost like Ralaf's defense of him, offended him. Judging by his name I assumed that this Ulfric was the leader of the Rebellion. I heard the story of course, the rumors. That this man used a move called a shout to murder the previous High King. He killed a king with his voice. Being a knight, I am always under the impression that a knight should serve his king unless his king does not live up to the code of honor he sets for the knight. There is a fine line between King and Tyrant.

The Horse Thief confirmed my suspicions by saying "Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?!" He paused at that. "You...You're the leader of the rebellion." That tone, that was fear the horse thief's previous bitterness was over whelmed right before my own eyes, replaced with a gripping realization of what I knew what was going to happen the minute I was thrown in the back of this wagon. We were all going to die. "If they captured you? Oh gods! Where are they taking us!"

Ralaf said, almost in shame. "I don't know where we are going but Sovengarde awaits"

"No!" The Horse Thief said shaking in fear. "This isn't happening this isn't happening!"

Looking at the Horse Thief, Ralaf asked. "Hey, what village are you from Horse Theif?"

The bitterness returned again as he said "Why do you care!?" He said the fear was still there though.

Ralaf said quietly "A nord's last thoughts should be of home"

He said quietly "Rorikstead I'm from Rorikstead"

I looked at the horse thief and said "Hey, thief, tell me something, why did you try to steal my horse?" Ralaf looked at the thief as well.

The thief quietly said "I lost my home...I needed some gold. You were right there, at the right place" He sighed and said "Right time"

I asked "What's your name?"

"Why do you ask?" He said looking down the gravity of the situation hitting him hard. "I'm getting what I deserve right?"

My response was simple, "Only traitors and murderers deserve nothing but death for their crimes." I smiled quietly. "Besides, I would like to know the name of the people I am dieing with, you are no exception"

He looked away and said "Lokir" He looked up as I started to see us approach a large Imperial made wall. He said all the divines name and begged them to help me.

I heard one of the Imperials say "General Tulius sir, the headsmen is wait" I paused at that, Tulius was leading the Imperials here? I heard the mighty General retired after the Great War was over. Apparently I was wrong.

I heard this bitter old man grumbling and say "Good let's get this over with"

Ralaf growled spitting in anger. "Look at him, General Tulius the military governor." His anger grew as did mine when I took a look myself. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with all this" I nodded in anger, because honestly I hate the Thalmor. They are nothing but dishonorable bullies that either get their way or make others suffer for it. The fact that we now have to call something like that an ally makes me sick.

I suddenly looked at Ralaf and saw him look down somberly. "This is Helgan, I used to be sweet on a girl who lived here" He looked up and said "Wonder if she is still making that mead with the juniper berries in it" I smiled quietly at that, he then said somberly. "It's funny, when I was a boy the Imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe"

Lokir looked at us and asked "Why are we stopping?" As we stopped.

Ralaf paused and said "Why do you think? End of the line" I looked out and saw the Executioners block in quiet silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skyrim that belongs to Bethesda.

Authors Note: I have nothing to say XD

Knight of Skyrim

Chapter 2: Unlikely Friends.

* * *

I looked ahead and grumbled quietly in silence. Well, the Empire is great at one thing, making they're enemies death as grand a spectacle as possible. See now if it was up to me, I would have made this as quiet as possible, only mentioning that the Empire killed the traitor in a passing sentence. It makes them seem meaningless and weak. Well then again who am I to judge the business of my own demise? I looked at Ralaf and he said "Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting" I nodded and stood up.

I heard Lokir said in a panic "No wait, we're not rebels this is a mistake" I then paused as he said we in stead of himself. Good man but it's pointless.

Ralaf scoffed and said "Face your death with some courage thief" He said almost bored with himself.

"Step forward and go to the block one at a time!" I heard this very angry female voice go. I looked ahead, and grumbled quietly as I saw an Imperial Captain standing next to another man who was looking at a list

Ralaf said quietly as we finally got off the wagon. "Empire loves their damn lists"

I paused at that, and noticed, and remarked. "You're right" My eyes directed to the man across from me. My mouth was a gasp as I noticed something remarkable about this man, he had the most uncanny resemblance to, him. When I die today, I will mention this to him.

They started to call the names, well at least the man did. The Imperial Captain honestly, looked like she was exactly what was wrong with the Empire now a days. Thinking that because you of the Emperor's men/women it gave you the right to do whatever you damn well pleased. Any fool can dress up as a member of the Empire, it takes a real Imperial to bring honor to that uniform. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" the man started.

Ralaf commented "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric"

"Ralaf of Riverwood" The man continued as I saw Lokir.

I whispered to him. "Lokir please don't something foolish." I said looking at him.

He whispered back "I'm not going to die! I'm gonna make a run for it!"

The man said "Lokir of Rorikstead"

Lokir walked up and said "No I'm not a rebel you can't do this!" He began running for his life.

The Captain growled and ordered in a bitter tone "Halt!" I mumbled as I heard Lokir mock that they weren't going to kill him. Sadly, they had archers, I knew they did. The Captain smirked at me and said "Anyone else feel like running?" I glared at that, that tone that idiotic over lording tone. That woman has no honor, no decency.

I heard the man say "Wait, you there step forward" I did so and he asked me. "Who are you?"

"Dillon, Imperial from Cyrodiil." I said to him quietly.

He looked at his list and said "You are a long way from the Imperial city, what are you doing in Skyrim" I looked at him and shrugged quietly. "Well you picked a bad time to come here"

I asked "Before I die, I must ask, what is your name?"

He looked at me with genuine surprise and said "My name?"

I nodded "Yes, unlike your Captain, you seen honorable, a damn fine man and something the Empire can be proud of" The Captain glared at me from my words, not that I gave a damn. What is she gonna do? Kill me?

"Hadvar" The man responded with a slight smile. He looked at the list again, and again, and again. He paused and said to the Captain. "Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list"

I wasn't on the list?! Then why was I even here?! Come to think of it, I was just arrested abruptly, but so was Lokir, and he was next to me when that happened! The gods must really like me up there if to grant this oversight. I had the biggest smirk on my face when he looked at me. The Captain noticed my look and glared with great intensity. She said coldly "Forget the list, he goes to the block"

Hadvar paused and said quietly "On your orders Captain" He looked up at me "I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are taken back to Cyrodiil"

I responded with "Do not apologize for the shameful actions of your Captain" She glared at me ever harder. I smirked at that. This is becoming a game now, if she stabs me in the chest with that sword of hers I win, and she knows it too. "Unlike her, you bring honor to the Imperial name, and I am glad that the last person whose name I got in my lifetime was yours" Hadvar smiled as I began walking to the execution block.

The captain growled "We'll see how cocky you are after your head gets cut off"

I responded with "Strike a nerve Captain. Maybe if you got your head out of your own ass you wouldn't make it so easy for me to make comments" She growled and just went to the preacher.

General Tulius looked at Ulfric and said "Jarl Ulfric, some in Helgan call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to kill his king and usurp his thone" I sighed quietly at that as I walked next to Ralaf. Ulfric muffled something and Tulius said "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into Chaos, now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the piece." We all heard a loud roar

Hadvar asked "What was that?"

Tulius said, knowing that investigating might plan a escape. "It's nothing, carry on"

"Yes General Tulius" She said "Give them they're last rights"

The Preacher started as I smirked at the Captains obvious anger next to Ralaf. Ralaf whispered to me. "A little fun before death my friend?"

"Oh yeah" I said with a smile "At this point is the game, if she kills me herself I win" Ralaf smiled at my actions. "Besides, if this is the Empire you've been dealing with, I can understand why you rebelled"

He said "You would have made a damn fine Stormcloak my friend"

We then both heard a "For the love of Talos shut up and lets get this over with!" We both saw this guy walking to the Executioners block and I paused quietly at that. He grumbled and said "Come on! I haven't got all morning"

Ralaf said "Tivar always was a fearless sod"

The Executioner got ready for his job as Tivar said "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" The Executioner cut off his head, as Ralaf and I heard mixed reactions to it.

The Captain growled and said "Next the renegade from Cyrodiil!" She said with a deep bitterness in her voice, like if it was up to her she would use the axe herself. We all heard the roar again

Hadvar said quietly "There it is again"

She growled and said "I said next prisoner"

I smirked as I stepped forward as Hadvar called me over. I whispered to her "I win"

She growled and said "Piss off"

I kneeled down, and looked up quietly. My life started to flash before my eyes as I started to think back to him...and what he meant to me. I'm coming home today father. Suddenly, I heard Tulius say "What in the oblivion is that!"

The Captain said, as the roaring happened again as my eyes widened. I cant' believe it cant' be! "Sentrys what is it, what do you see"

I heard one of the Stormcloaks go "DRAGON!"

Indeed, a large black dragon of all things was standing there. It looked right at me and in a loud earth shaking boom launched its breath sending the executioner over and knocking me off balance. I then looked and saw Ralaf he said "Hey, come on this is our chance!" I realized he was right and ran into a tower with Ralaf as fast as I could. I saw that Ulfric Stormcloak suddenly had his muffle off and his bindings undone by one of his followers, along with Ralaf. I tried to show my bindings but Ralaf asked "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing!? Could the legends be true!?"

Ulfric said, revealing his voice to be one someone would listen to "Legends don't burn down villages." He paused quietly as he heard that damn dragon outside. He said "We need to move now!" He ordered

Ralaf said to me "Up through the tower lets go!"

I nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as I could trying my best to get there as quickly as possible, suddenly that damn dragon burst open the wall with his head! I ran back down as it's fire breath scorched the stone next to me. I looked at Ralaf as it flew off to torture more of the village. Ralaf said to me. "I need to stay with Jarl Ulfric and the others you go your own way"

I nodded and looked ahead and saw a destroyed building, I backed up and leaped into the building with my legs and rolled on the ground. I ran through the building falling through the roof. I saw Hadvar try to help some civilians. I went back as the Dragon landed breathing fire as Hadvar motioned for everyone to get back. He looked at me and said "Still alive prisoner? Well stay close to me if you want to stay that way" He said to the civilian and said "I need to get to General Tulius and join the defense!"

A man went "Gods guide you Hadvar"

I followed him obediently, can't really do much with these bindings on my wrist. He said for me to "Stay close to the wall!" I did exactly while the dragon sat on the top of wall and breathed fire at an across of area. We started to run away,. Tulius yelled at Hadvar to escape get as many townspeople to saftey as soon as possible.

Hadvar growled lowly as I saw Ralaf. He said "Ralaf you damn traitor out of my way!"

Ralaf said "We're escaping Hadvar, you're not going to stop us this time"

I started to slowly go to Ralaf, but I then looked at Hadvar. Images of...my father...flashing infront of my mind. I eventually, followed Hadvar into the keep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Elder Scrolls or Skyrim

Chapter 3:  
Escape the Keep

* * *

Hadvar and I were in a barrack room, from the looks of it as he looked around, Hadvar said "Looks like we're the only ones who made it" Hadvar looked at me and said "That thing was a dragon wasn't it?" I could only nod as I started to mentally process this myself. "But doesn't that mean it's the end times!?" Hadvar said quickly in a panic

I looked at him and said "Not if I have anything to say about, I fear no dragon" I said in confidence, when secretly I was scared out of my wits too, but right now we needed to focus on escape. "But right now is not the time, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible" I then looked at my hands, they were still in a bind which caused me to groan slightly. "Though I don't know how much good I'll be with my hands in a bind like this"

Hadvar paused at that, "Good point" He motioned to me and said "Here come on, let me get these bindings off" I walked to him and he slowly cut off my binds with a dagger. I moved my hands around, it felt so good to be free at last. I looked around and saw that the room we were in was defiently a barracks, covered in beds and chests. Hadvar said "I'd take whatever armor we can find around here, then and hurry about it. That Dragon is still out there"

As I head the Dragon roar in rage, I put a step to it. I had to sigh slightly, the only armor they had here was light armor, hardly befitting a knight like myself, but I really couldn't be picky on the subject I guess. I put on the light armor, and then noticed that there was a rather cheaply made Iron sword, I picked it up and attached the hilt to the armor's hilt and looked at Hadvar.

Hadvar commented and said "The armor suits you, you look like one of us" I paused at that and Hadvar reminded me "Come on, let's go."

He opened the door behind him and we rushed down the hall, hurrying as fast as we could heading down to the hall. Hadvar paused and stopped noticing something, as did I. There were two Stormcloaks that I saw in the Prison Transport. Hadvar said "Rebels" He then said something that kind of comfirmed that I was completely right about Hadvar in every way. "Maybe we can reason with them." He walked forward, and said "Hey, Stormcloaks I need to have a word with you"

I followed quietly and the Stormcloaks said in defense, "It's the Imperials! Defend yourself" They drew giant swords, and glared down at us.

Hadvar was about to say something to convince them they weren't a threat, when the Stormcloak rebel came up, surprisingly quick given the size of the blade, with intent to kill. I quickly jumped in Hadvar's defense and stabbed the Stormcloak through it's cheaply made armor impaling him on my sword, then kicking him off. I said quickly "I think diplomacy is out"

Hadvar nodded and blocked a strike that came from the next Stormcloak, the Stormcloak glared at me and I then jumped and stabbed the Stormcloak in the chest as well. I paused and looked at Hadvar and said "Are you all right?"

Hadvar nodded "Yes, thank you so much" He then said "Shame the Rebels aren't willing to put aside out diffrences for now, especially with that damn dragon outside!"

I looked at him and said "Don't worry about it, we have to move now, the Dragon is still out there" I then paused and said "Hadvar, are the rebels always so...reactionary?"

"They have every right to be angry, the Empire as you saw today is less than perfect." He then said "However the Empire is the only hope for Skyrim, especially if there is a dragon now. We need to defend our land. I just wish it was together instead of as enemies"

I could only nod in agreement and said "We better get moving if we don't that damn dragon might end up bringing this whole tower on our heads"

Hadvar and I started to hurry, heading into a store room. Two more Stormcloaks were there, and were just as reactionary as before, so Hadvar and I had to deal with him. Hadvar said "The Rebels are quite jumpy for a dragon being outside" He then looked at where we are. "Oh a store room" I had to give him a judging look as he said that and Hadvar noticed that. "Hey don't look at me like that."

I said to him, "How could you not notice a store room around here?" I then looked around and said "Better grab some stuff"

"Yeah, get some potions and some other supplies and we'll get out of here" Hadvar said to me, as I started to look around the room. "Hey, Dillon correct?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." I said in a sort of joking tone. I was working quietly.

Hadvar said "You know, two things have been bugging, one about the Dragon and the other about you. I'll start with you. Why did you follow me into the keep? For all you know, after this is all over, I could be taking you to have your head chopped off again"

I paused mid grab because of that, and then I responded with, "You remind me of someone I used to know. A good man, an Imperial officer like yourself, a damn fine soildger, and like I told you before, I don't hate the Empire, I hate what they've become. " I went back to grabbing. "Bullies, cowards, men with no honor. It's no wonder that then men and women of Skyrim formed a rebellion, this conflict was inevitable."

Hadvar sighed "I guess that makes sense, now my otherr thing is a theory. You don't think that the Rebels are in control of the dragon are you?" I looked at him in shock, as he quickly said, "I know it sounds ludicris, but think about it really quick. The Empire has Ulfric Stormcloak and his most loyal followers dead to rights. We have him ready to be executed, and then suddenly a dragon attacks." He put his finger to his chin as he said "It seems way to coincidental"

"And far fetched!" I said in a response. "Think about it for a brief second, this is the first dragon to be seen in centuries right?!" I said to him and Hadvar could only nod. "There's your logical flaw" I said to him. "The rebels controlling a dragon is nothing but pure lunacy"

Hadvar responded with, "Yes I knows it's far fetched, but think about it for a brief second what would have happened if we killed Ulfric Stormcloak. His death would be the ultimate statement to the rebels that their way will not be tolerated, and then a dragon appears out of no where? Why in the world would it appear right at that precise moment?" I couldn't come up with an awnser then Hadvar said "Damn it we're running around in circles we need to get out of here"

I finished my search and said "You're right lets go" I stood up and walked out with heading through the tower. We kept moving rushing through the place as fast as we could, then suddenly the dragon roared and part of the way was blocked by the rubble. Hadvar groaned as we opened the door, and I found out why.

Hadvar said quietly "The Torture room, gods I wish we didn't' need these" Him and me both, I have a funny feeling this was suggested by the Empire's new found friends the damn Thalmor. However, I had to put my negative feelings towards the Thalmor aside, at least for now, as we saw two imperials fighting off some Stormcloaks. I rushed into battle and stabbed on the of Stormcloaks in the chest, and then looked over to my side as something caught my eye. I paused as I walked into the back room and saw an iron shield staring right back at me. I smiled and as I grabbed it put it on my hand. I have my sword, my shield, and my armor (Though admittedly I wished it was heavier) . Now we are truly back in business.

Hadvar helped one of the Torturers up and asked "Is General Tulius with you?" I smiled at that, I'm beginning to like Hadvar the more I hang around him.

My smile faded almost imminently has the Toturer said "Don't know, I've been down here all day when these crazy rebels came down here and disrupted my work" I rolled my eyes at his tone, if it wasn't for the fact that unlike him I had honor, I would have beaten his face in.

I looked at Hadvar and said "We have to go" Hadvar nodded and we both ran off heading down the pathway, the Torturer following us trying to escape. After a minor detour involving some Stormcloaks, we all heard the dragon roar at an entrance way with a draw bridge. The building started to shake, and rubble started to fall. I pushed Hadvar out of the way of the rubble, as rubble fell ontop of the Torturer. Hadvar looked at me as I stood up and said "You okay?"

Hadvar nodded and said "Yeah" He looked at the rubble and said "Looks like the others are going to have to find another way out." He looked at the flattened Torturer and said "Well most of us" I smirked at that and got up. We headed out as fast as we could heading towards a cavern with these GIANT SPIDERS! I paused at that kinda shocked as Hadvar drew his sword and slew all of them. "I've always hated those things, to many eyes you know?" He looked at me and said "You okay?"

"What...in...the...hell?" I said slowly. "Why are there six ft spiders!?"

Hadvar couldn't help but laugh at me as he said "Didn't take you for being arachnophobic. These are the Frostbite Spiders they are spiders of unusual size, they are quite common in Skyrim" I had to pause at that. "Come on though, we need to hurry, in case you forgot there is a Dragon outside, that makes these little things not really worth the trouble"

I paused and had to nod, heading off towards the end of the cave. Thankfully there were no more of those things, but Hadvar had to stop me. "What?"

Hadvar pushed me down "There's a bear over there, see her?" I looked across and paused as I indeed did see the bear. It was a massive thing too bigger than the spiders even. I'm starting to question what is in the animals that the creatures of Skyrim eat. How much protein is IN this land anyways!? "I'd rather not tangle with her right now, why don't we sneak past...or if we must" He handed me his bow. "Take some pot shots at the creature with my bow"

I paused at that and drew my sword and walked forward. The bear looked at me and roared in all its giant glory than got on all fours to attack me, when I stabbed it in the neck with my iron blade. As the beast fell over, I looked at Hadvar and he paused. "Not the sneaking type are you?" Hadvar commented as I rolled my eyes heading down the path.

For what felt like hours, we ventured down this path until...Hadvar felt something as did I.

Wind.

He and I rushed down the cave as we saw light at the end of the tunnel. "The exit" I said quivering a little bit. Hadvar smirked as we walked forward exiting.

We both had to get down however as we saw the Dragon flying away in all it's massive glory. It flying as fast as it could in the distance thankfully not noticing us. Hadvar said "That was close" He turned and said "Thank you for all your help, I owe you my life"

I tried to tell him that he owed me nothing when he said "You know you should join the Legion in Solitude. If the Rebels have a dragon, General Tulius is the only one to stop it"

I paused and said "I'm still getting settled, and plus after what we went through we should probably get some rest"

Hadvar paused at that and said "Good point" He then looked down the road. "I know where we are...my Uncle is a Blacksmith at a little town called Riverwood, just up the road. He'll probably let us rest up there" We then started down the road to Riverwood.

I paused though as I looked in the direction that Dragon flew. It was weird...it was like that I...knew that Dragon.


End file.
